Graverock
In a sea of sand, every few miles, enormous rock formations rise from the red dirt and sparse foliage. One in particular resembles a tombstone. At the base of this gigantic rock formation sits the town of Graverock. The enormous stone formation shades Graverock from noon onward, making life possible for the city’s recipients through the harsh summers. During the winter, the rock protects the city from the northerly blasts of snow and cutting wind, making it habitable. The city is home to nearly 1,000 residents, with another sizable portion of travelers passing through at any given time. Wells that have gushed forth with cool water for over two centuries are the lifeblood of the citizens of Graverock. Mineral water has been one main attraction for the city, the water itself being capable of providing light healing and soothing benefits to any who sit in them. Expensive glass bottles are a rare, expensive, and popular memento of one’s visit to the city. Graverock also has an impressive oral history of brave warriors who, in years long past, carried out dangerous and heroic hunts. The most famous of hunters have become legends in and of themselves. Notably, “Wildfire Wynather”, the desert elf fire sorceress who saved the town from an invasion of 50 sahuagin and Morzul the Hellrider, orc barbarian who wandered the desert for three weeks with only a waterskin and his anger to keep him alive, finally fighting and taming a giant sandworm, which he rode back to civilization. For this reason, the city contains a strong tradition of storytelling through canvas, prose, jewelry, and clayware. Stories of the felling of dire coyotes, enormous boars, and giant rocs is a point of pride for the citizens of Graverock. However, in recent times, the wells are not springing up like they used to, which has become concerning to the citizens. In addition, the various churches of the deities have become extremely outspoken against one another, blaming each other for the lack of rainfall and the wells drying up. Government The city of Graverock boasts a strong-mayor governing system with one mayor and four main departments guided by a department manager. Mayor Temperance Mugfoot, a Gnome woman, kind eyes, crow’s feet, and a six shooter at her side. Kind to newcomers. Troubled with a handful of new gangs rolling into town, and is currently trying to get to the bottom of the lack of water springing from the many natural springs. Department Manager Caroline Rachel Sims, a human woman, young, red-headed, for which her lineage is famous for. A stressed and exhausted woman. Seems depressed and gives in to just about anything anyone says. Graverock's Four Departments Education Head Shigri Sun, an Orc woman who manages all of the passing teachers, and also teaches a class herself. Often is trying to get new books to write. She is seen in a positive light, well-spoken, and open-minded. However, she seems to care almost too much for education. Security Head Sheriff Gideon “Giddy-up” Sagesnow, an older fellow, with kind, warm eyes. His face is tanned and leathery. With wispy white hair poking out from under his hat, his sheriff badge is shiny but dented. Also concerned about the new gangs rolling into town. Commerce Head Lila Josephine Clavette, as a business owner herself, the high elf who set up shop in Graverock a few years back has taken it upon herself to bring the economic prospects of Graverock up to standard with how things are done in the cloud forest. As an avid socialite, Lila has done a fine job in bringing together the other business owners in town together. Public Services Head Willard “Sly” Sylvester, an aging man who takes life one second at a time. He bosses around a department of seven to make sure that water is flowing, walls are up, and the roads are clean. He himself is a sloppy man and the father of Sue “Slick” Sylvester. He is very spacey and more interested in having a good time and a laugh. Points of Interest Education Lodging * Gypsy Root Pub and Grill - Rival of Boulderbrew's, but considered to have the best darn sarsaparilla in the whole world. Torben, the owner, employs at least 30 of the town’s citizens, and his establishment courts the finest from Gantz and from around the world. Try the tomahawk steak. * Boulderbrew’s Lodging and Brews - Owned by the cantankerous Pruiett and Dora Boulderbrew. Arms and Armor * Wisetree’s Arms - Vendor of all manner of weapons. Can sharpen or fix just about any weapon and do engravings. Tight-lipped and all business owner, Perry Page, is known as a crack shot with a pistol. His prices can be a little high, especially for any sort of firearm, but he always tosses in a good handful of ammunition to buyers. * Hazy Lamia Ironworks - Armorer extraordinaire Amred Mountainbreaker is a young, enthusiastic centaur. Recently taking over the shop from his mentor, Remington O’Connor, his shop is doing quite well in this area, as he holds the secret of a new armor that is said to be able to stop bullets. He’s taken on a new apprentice, Remington’s daughter, Ruby. General Goods Clothing * Lila’s By Design Boutique - Lila Josephine Clavette (Lila to most people, Fifi to her special friends) is the high elf from Nyllalin in the Fae’nalor cloud forest. She traveled far away to where she found the most hideous clothing, set up shop, and intends to dress everyone in the town, eventually, into the most stylish clothes she can imagine. She sales dresses, suits, and other formal wear. She also has hats, ponchos, belts (for weapons, guns, etc.), boots, and spurs. Crackerjack with fabric and a sewing machine herself, Lila can fashion together just about anything. Places of Worship